A Day Like Any Other
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: A day like any other begins in Seattle. But with love biting at the ankels of the icarly crew, is drama un-avoidable?   Or is there something far more dangerous lurking in the shadows of Ridgeway High?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm back! I haven't been writing for a while, because I have been really busy. But with ilost my mind coming out in a matter of weeks (EEEEEE!) I knew it was time for another round of icarly fan fiction! This is my first story that I will be doing in chapters and, like always, it's very dramatic. Please, please, please remember to review and I although I love compliments, I want to constructive criticism too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly (Tear, tear!)**

**WARNING: The following contains Seddie and Cibby!**

* * *

><p>Hundreds of students tumbled through the doors at Ridgeway High school, shoving ferociously to get to their lockers. Not many students were in a good mood, seeing as the formal had been a night ago and the after party had raged all night. Most kids had bloodshot eyes and were slowly sipping out of drink bottles and nibbling on nut bars.<p>

However, two students were in a very good mood. One of them being Carly Shay, as she danced through the door, dragging her hung-over best friend after her.  
>"Come on Sam, smile! It's a wonderful day!"<p>

Sam snorted, taking a bite of the taco she ordered on the way to school. Carly gave her a disgusted look.

"If you keep eating that, you're going to chuck"

"I won't, I have a stomach like-"

Sam's face suddenly turned green as she keeled over the rubbish bin, dispersing every meal from the last twenty-four hours into the garbage. Carly sighed, holding back her hair. Sam groaned, rubbing her stomach as she stood up.

"I will never eat another Taco…ever"

The other student who was in a very good mood was Gibby Gibson. He strolled towards his locker, a broad smile on his face. Freddie raised an eyebrow at him as he opened his locker.

"What's got you so cheery?"

"Nothing…Just this beautiful day. You don't look so good though," Grinned Gibby.

"Yeah, I went to the after party with Sam…ugh my head" Groaned Freddie, rubbing his temple as they two of them shut their lockers.

"That's why I don't go to after parties man"

Freddie sighed, before stretching and throwing his bag on to his back. The two of them strolled down the hallway, Gibby whistling.

"Okay, dude, seriously. What's with the show tunes? What's got you so happy?"

Gibby laughed knowingly.

"I don't know"

Freddie looked him up and down, before raising an eyebrow.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

Gibby stopped in his tracks, and bit his lip.

"How did you know?"

"Obviously it's a girl, because you haven't taken your shirt off in excitement because you don't want to weird her out…"

Freddie laughed, before groaning and rubbing his temple again.

"Alright Fredward. Calm down. It's a girl"

"Who?"

"Well…"

Gibby looked away awkwardly, seemingly examining his watch before sighing.

"Carly…It's Carly"

Freddie's chin just about hit the ground, his eyes popping out of his head.

"WHAT?"

"You know, Carly? Carly Shay?"

"I know who your talking about!" Cried Freddie, throwing his hands up.

"Your dating…Carly?"

Gibby smiled smugly.

"You're not jealous, are you Benson?"

"No…not at all. It's just…you…got…and she…said yes?" Freddie gasped, stumbling over his words.

"Don't act so bloody shocked" Gibby gave him a punch as they approached the girls.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Freddie, as Carly waved at them.

"Hey Freddie! Hi…Gibby" She smiled at him and giggled and he grinned back.

Sam, who was now crouched by the lockers, gave a sickly noise as she surveyed the two.

"God, get a room!" She yelled, her voice drowned out by the school bell. Grumbling, the student body made it's way to class.

Freddie stuck his hand out and Sam graciously took it, before brushing herself off and retrieving a fat cake from her bag.

"Are you serious Sam?"

"Look, I'm hungry. Besides, when you're sick your stomach reacts to meat. A fat cake will do no damage," She said, taking a bite of it.

Freddie laughed as his girlfriend made a lunge for the rubbish bin.

By the time Carly emerged from the bathroom, class was well underway and she was in a rush. Carly hated to be late for class.

Sam on the other hand, looked reasonably happy to dawdle as she stumbled around, clutching his drink bottle.

"You should go home"

Sam grunted.

The two of them jogged to biology where an incredibly angry looking teacher glared at the class. Carly gave a frustrated groan, glancing through the window.

"We've got Miss Jenkins! She'll rip our heads off for being late…we can't go in there now"

"Let's ditch then" Mumbled Sam, holding her stomach.

"No!"

"Well…Benson and Gibby have study in the library, why don't we head there and say Miss Jenkins sent us there to do research?"

"I'm not sure Sam" Whispered Carly, rubbing the strap of her bag.

"Be a rebel. Be the bad ass I know you are Carly" Grumbled Sam, as she pulled her towards the library.

Even with a hang over, Sam could lie smoothly and soon the two of them were sitting across from Gibby and Freddie, discussing next week's episode of iCarly.

"Spencer told me he has a new sculpture that we could feature. Something about peanut butter"

"Sounds fun" Nodded Freddie, scribbling down some notes.

"And weren't we going to do another segment of 'Hey, what am I sitting on?' This week?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't think of anything to sit on"

"How about a fat cake?" Sighed Sam, lifting her head from the table.

"Tell me your not still thinking of food!" Groaned Freddie. Sam slammed her head back onto the table, making an impressive bang. The three of them laughed as Freddie tucked his arm around her.

And then the gun went off.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to upload the next chapter soon! Thank you so much for reading, I love all you guys!<strong>

**x**

**-ArtsyAmyStars**


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, Freddie ripped Sam from her seat and dove underneath the desk as a blood-curdling scream echoed through the library. Freddie could feel Carly behind him and Gibby next to her as they hid.

Freddie gasped as the library became completely silent. He couldn't see through the shelves, but he knew perfectly what was going on.

School shootings happened all the time in America. Some kid got depressed and decided it would be best to punish their classmates for it. But it couldn't happen at Ridgeway. Nothing like that ever happened at Ridgeway.

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled a voice, "IF YOU ALL COME OUT NOW, WE MIGHT NOT KILL YOU. BUT IF YOU DON'T, THEN I'LL SHOOT ALL YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"

Carly began to shake. She had never been more scared in her entire life. Gibby sat next to her, his heart pounding. Looking across at her, he could see Carly turning a bright white as silent tears trickled down her face.

Surely, He tried to comfort himself, this was just a prank. Or a drill. Things like this just didn't happen at Ridgeway. They happened everywhere else but not here.

Sam, on the other hand, was totally delirious. She was a hard arse, but Sam knew that there was no way she could defeat a gunman with her fist. Instead of getting out from underneath the desk and giving the dude the knuckle sandwich he deserved, she cowered next to Freddie underneath the table, her whole body quivering like a leaf.

"Alright" Called the voice once again, but he was interrupted by the school fire alarm. It shrieked through the building and Carly could hear students fleeing into the yard.

If we'd just gone to biology, she thought, we wouldn't be in this mess.

The gunman sighed angrily and aimed a bullet at the bell. A bang and the spark of metal against metal brought the library to a stand still silence.

The only noise was the panting of terrified students and the distant sirens of the police.

Freddie heard the door lock and he realized that there was no way out now.

This can't be happening…it just can't be.

"Well Kiddly Winkles" Called the voice "Looks like it's just you and us"

"Oh god" Sobbed Carly "There's more of them"

Freddie shushed her and he listened. He recognized that voice, but he couldn't pick where from…

"No one coming out? Pity…Oh well. I suppose I'm just going to have to look for you"

Sam edged closer to Freddie, clutching his arm until her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to vomit again, and Freddie wasn't feeling too good either.

"So" Laughed the voice "I hear the icarly crew are in the library today. Isn't that funny? It's exactly who I was looking for!"

The gunman laughed, followed by another laugh from what must have been the second gunman.

"Now, the icarly gang can come out of their silly little hiding place, or we can just kill everybody in this library until we find you…your choice"

The gun went off a third time, and another scream echoed through the building. Peering underneath the shelf, Freddie could see a bloody puddle forming on the carpet.

"FINE!" Shrieked the gunman, loosing his temper "I'll just come and find you!"

"What does he want from us?" Hissed Gibby, edging closer to the wall.

"I don't know…but…" Freddie stopped in his tracks as he spotted a pair of shoes standing in the blood puddle one shelf over.

"It's Nevel!" He whispered frantically. "It's Nevel!"

"What?" Hissed Sam "That little freak is causing all this bloody trouble? I bet he doesn't even-"

She was interrupted as a pair of feet stopped but a meter from her own and a chuckle rang through the room.

"I see you Samantha…I see you"

Neville reached down and ripped Sam from underneath the desk, throwing her into the bookshelf. She fell backwards into it, as it toppled to the ground.

Carly edged backwards towards the computers as Freddie leapt up.

A much older Nevel Papperman stood in front of them. He might have been two years younger than the senior icarly crew, but he was ten times tougher than he had once been.

His muscles bulged from underneath a button up flannel shirt and his hair was cropped short, army style. His jeans were faded and ripped at one of the knees, but his nice Italian boots were still the same as they had always been.

He wore an old backpack, and he clutched a massive gun in one fist.

"Well, Hello Freddie!" Laughed Nevel scornfully, "Nice to see you here!"

Nevel aimed a kick at Sam, but Freddie punched him hard in the face, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his chin.

"Wow Freddie" Grinned Nevel "You sure have got stronger!"

Nevel laughed as he swung the butt of his gun into Freddie's head. Sam watched in horror as her boyfriend slipped to the ground, blood trickling from a gash in his head.

"FREDDIE!" She screamed, and pouncing from the ground. Nevel only just managed to grab her wrist.

Sam fought like hell, scratching her long nails across Nevel's stubble and yelling for all she was worth. She punched and kicked, but he locked her arms by her side and whispered in her ear.

"Your not the one I want Sam. Tell me where Carly is, and I might even let you go"

"NEVER!" Shrieked Sam, sinking her teeth in Nevel's arm. He swore loudly before kicking her underneath the desk.

"Fine Sam" He sighed and aimlessly shot a bullet below the table in Sam's direction.

She howled as it dug into her leg, shattering her kneecap and sending her flying backwards.

Everything seemed to go slow motion then. Freddie, from his drunken state managed to crawl over to Sam and help her. Carly, trying to avoid the falling Sam's body, fell onto the carpet in perfect view of Nevel. He grabbed her wrist and grinned.

"I've got you now Miss Shay. I've got you now…"


End file.
